


Sprace Oneshots

by SpectresWonderland



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Choking, Engagement, Light BDSM, Multi, Pregnancy, Restraints, Smut, SpecEd teacher Race, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: Just a collection of Newsies fics





	1. Chapter 1

 

Spot sat at the edge of the dock, his eyes were dull with regret. He had a chance to backup Manhattan in the strike, and he blew it. There were kids  _ hurt _ because he was to self-righteous and stubborn. 

 

He glanced over the dingy water, transfixed on the small ripples that filed through it. Suddenly he was snapped back to reality by a pounding set of footsteps. He shot up and whipped around, his coffee-coloured hair flying everywhere. In front of him stood one of the Manhattan newsies and his closest friend, Racetrack. The younger boy wore a look of fury on his face, along with several bruises and cuts. “Why didn’t you come Sean?” he snarled. Spot narrowed his eyes, his real name felt foreign to his ears. “Don’t call me that.” he murmured, his usually tough exterior was completely absent now. “That didn’t answer my question, why didn’t you show up? Did you give up on us? Did you thi-”

 

“I don’t know Race!” Spot shouted “I-I-” 

“You what Sean, you what!?” Race roared, his fists balling up in rage, “Are you forgetting that Manhattan and Brooklyn are allies? We stick together, that’s what friends do for eachother!” he choked out. The Brooklyn leader squared his shoulders, “What if we don’t need that anymore?” he snapped, “My boys are strong as it is, we don’t need your ‘friendship’ and I don’t need you as my friend if you’re going to storm into  _ my _ turf and yell at me.”

 

“After all we’ve been through? Do you even remember how much we’ve been through?” he asked, tears brimming his eyes.

 

Of course Spot remembered, he remembered the first time they met, when Race was new to Manhattan and was still called ‘Anthony’. He remembered the stormy nights when Race was a little too far from home and had to stay in Brooklyn for a while. He remembered the afternoons when he would drag him to Sheepshead to watch the races. He remembered all of it. Unfortunately. 

 

“Of course I remember.” he snorted, not meeting the other boy’s eyes. ”We really needed you there.” The blonde-haired boy stated sadly. Spot sighed, “How are the boys holding up?”

 

Race glared at the older newsboy, “Why do you even care?” 

“I just asked a question, just answer it, are all the boys ok?” Spot pressed, narrowing his eyes. “No, we’re not, not in the slightest way thanks to your ignorance.” he snapped. 

 

“Just leave.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said leave!” Spot yelled, “and  _ don’t  _ count on Brooklyn at the next event.” Race stood in shock, “Spot please,” he pleaded. “Don’t ‘Spot please’ me now, you came here just to yell at me, because Manhattan obviously isn’t strong enough to defend themselves.”

  
“We thought we could do it, but we _thought,_ that we could count on you and your boys to be there, but that’s obviously not tr-” he muttered, being cut off by Spot angrily slamming his lips into his own. He let out a squeak of surprise before Spot pulled away, fury in his eyes. "Don't you ever know when to shut up?" he forced out, his tone not reflecting his angry eyes. It was soft and broken. "Obviously not, Conlon," Race laughed dryly, "since just comin' here's got you pissed at me."

 

"Who says I'm pissed?" Spot snorts. "Well, first of all, you tried to banish me from Brooklyn, and, you only kiss like that when you're angry." The shorter man rolls his eyes and pulled the Manhattan boy in for another kiss, slower this time. When they broke apart, Spot sighed, "We'll be there next time, just come and tell us..."

 

"Thank you."


	2. Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Suicide attempt, Self-harm
> 
>  
> 
> Race makes some rash decisions and Spot just wants to help his boyfriend.

         Spot opened the apartment door, his eyes were dull with tiredness. " 'm home!" he shouted out to his boyfriend, Race, wiping a smudge of grease off of his face. He listened for a response while he kicked his shoes off. Instead of the usual "Welcome back!" he heard a jumbled bunch of clangs and crashes coming from the bathroom, "Race?" he called, "Racer?" He made his way over to the bathroom and knocked feverishly, but was just met with a staggered sob. Spot became more worried and went to open it, twisting the doorknob. 

 

_It was locked._

 

"Tony, open up!" Spot yelled. More sobs came from inside as the lock clicked  and the door slowly opened, revealing Racetrack standing there, Spot looked at his face first and notice that it was red and splotchy, his eyes travelled down and saw that the brown sleeves on his sweatshirt were pushed up to his elbows and on the underside of his wrist, there were angry red marks staring right back at him. "Tony..." he murmured, looking his boyfriend in the eyes, he looked helpless,  _hopeless._ He enveloped the younger man in a tight hug. Immediately Race broke, "I-I'm sorry, Spot I'm sorry," he choked out. "What happened baby?" Spot asked, hushing Race."I-I couldn't take it anymore, I felt  _worthless_ "

              "You're not worthless Tony, I promise you that," he murmured, breaking the hug to grab his boyfriend's hands, turning his arms over to look at his bloodstained wrists. "You could've talked to me..." Race said nothing simply shaking his head. "Why?" Spot asked. "I dont deserve you," he rasped out in response. Spot knitted his eyebrows together, "Anthony Higgins, you are worth the world to me, I won't let you take that away from me,  I love you too much." he whispered, dropping Race's hands. He glanced to the counter to see the small razor blade lying there. He grabbed it gingerly and tossed into the shallow toilet bowl and flushing it down. "Stay right here, I'll be back" he instructed. Race nodded. 

               When Spot returned, he held gauze, some paper towels and some antiseptic spray. He closed the toilet lid and motioned for his boyfriend to sit down. Race did as he was told. Spot sighed, "Give me one of your arms," he murmured. Race hesitated, but slowly stuck out his arm, wrist side up. The older man gently grabbed the underside and pressed the paper towel down onto the bloodied scratches, the blonde-haired man winced, but didn't jerk away. After he got it cleaned up, he grabbed the spray and looked into Race's eyes, "this is going to sting, but don't worry, it's gonna make everything better." He explained, spraying a little bit on his wounds. Race gasped, gritting his teeth. Then, Spot grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around his partner's arm. He repeated the process with the other one. When he was done, he pressed a kiss to each of his arms and then looked back up at him, "Promise me you'll stay here with me?" he asked. Race gave a tired nod.


	3. Hey!!! Can I get some help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need an opinion from you guys

Hey, so, can you guys give me some prompts? I'm really stuck rn and need some ideas, thanks!!!

 

HEy so, No more please, I have a few backed up

The first one will be up by the end of tomorrow!

 

Any couple(s) are okay ^.^


	4. Bruised inside and out (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocalate, thanks!!!
> 
> Spot comes home in pretty bad shape, Race is a concerned boyfriend, things escalate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short ///

           Race gave a small yawn, he was curled up in a small armchair reading something for his lit class. He was starting to doze off when his boyfriend, Spot, tumbled into the apartment, it wasn't pleasant, call it what you want, ungraceful, disruptive,  _loud._ Anything but pleasant. Race hopped up hurriedly when he saw the older boy enter. He was hurt, badly hurt. His ankle was bent at an awkward angle, his eye featured a fresh bruise and both sets of his knuckles were split open and bloody. "Spot, hun, what happened?" He asked, heavy concern lacing his voice. Spot gave a dry laugh, "Nothing happened, I'm fine, just  _perfect_ ". Race just narrows his eyes,  "Please sit, you look bad." 

           "Oh wow, I love you too," Spot snorts, and half-hopping, and half-limping to the couch and sitting down awkwardly. Race pulled up the small cushion seat that was in front of their couch and sat on the edge of it. He reached for one of Spot's hands, careful not to touch the wounds. "Spot, seriously, how did you get  _this_ fucked up?" he asked, running his thumb over each of his boyfriend's fingers. Spot jumped back and winced as Race accidentally touched a rigid spot on his finger, when he pulled away, his broken ankle hit the bottom of the couch, which caused him to bite back a cry of pain, "Jesus!" he hissed. Race sighed, standing up, "I'm going to go get the first aid kit, and you best bet I'll be checking that ankle out when I get back." 

           When Race left, Spot propped his foot upon his cushion and looked at it closely. As he was trying to make his way to the apartment, he didn't really have time to check it out, he was already preoccupied trying to get back in one piece, so now was the first time he'd see the damage done. Right away he saw the angry purple bruise on the outer side of it and grimaced. He shook his head slowly before bringing his hands up to see them. The blood from the splits had already dried, some of it was down to his elbows. He looked at his fingers and winced as he tried to bend them, a few of them were definitely broken. Just then, Race entered the room, the first aid kit clutched in one hand and a rag in the other. He sat next to Spot's foot and looked at it with discontent, "Please, can you tell me what happened?" Spot flashed a warning glance, "Please, can you just not press it?"

          Race gave a disgruntled sigh, "Give me your hands," he instructed. Spot reluctantly obeyed, pushing his hands out in front of him. The blond boy grabbed the kit and opened it, taking some antibacterial spray out. His eyes met Spot's, "This is gonna sting," he muttered, taking the bloody hand in his own and spraying a little over each wound. In response, Spot jerked backwards, as before. "Can't you just sit still for one moment?" Race growled out, grabbing the hand again, this time he dabbed the rag over it and tried to clean off some of the dried blood. He put the now-stained rag down beside him and picked out a gauze wrap out, taking his fingers gingerly and wrapping them gently. He repeated the process with Spot's left hand and then looked down at his ankle. "We need to get you to a hospital, that looks really bad." Race said, concern in his voice. Spot attempted to jump up, but fell back on the couch, "There is no way in  _hell_ I'm going to a hospital, I'll be fine." Race was done. "No you're not Spot, you keep saying that, you keep saying nothing happened but obviously, something did!" he shouted, "You're fucked up beyond belief, you're hurt, I hate seeing you like this." 

"I got into a fucking fight alright?!" he snarled, "The guy kept sayin' shit, so I decked him!"

"You can't keep doing this kind of stuff Sean, one day you'll lose, and I'll lose  _you_!"  Race cried. Spot gave a look of pure anger,  "Why do you care so much about me, if I'm just a damn roadblock?" 

"It's because I love you, I care about you more than I care about myself." He explained, choking out his last few words. "Then stop caring," Spot said simply, his voice now dull. Race just stood up, saying nothing, and walked towards their room, returning a few minutes later with a bag slung over one shoulder. Spot watched him with confusion and anger, "Where are you going?" he asked. Race grabbed the book he was reading earlier and shoved it in his bag, and making his way to the door, "I'm going to Jack's until you come to your damn senses," he muttered, opening the front door and leaving, slamming it behind him. He stood outside for a bit, his head resting on the frame. He reached a hand to the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box. He would've done it then and there if Spot hadn't been such a dick. But fate must not have wanted him to. He shoved it back in and turned to walk to his car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I have a few suggestions backed up, so I'm gonna close those until I get caught up


	5. Bruised inside and out (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race finally comes home

                       Race sat up in his bed, well, not  _his_ bed, it was the spare bed at Jack's place. He'd been staying there since he stormed out on Spot around a week prior. He slipped his feet off the side and hauled himself up to his feet. He got dressed and made his way into the living room to see Jack and David curled up together on the couch, watching something on the tv. He grabbed his bag that was slumped on the side of the couch, " 'M heading out," he murmured. David turned to look at him, "Be safe," he nodded, before turning back to face the television. He left the small house and got in his car, he didn't leave, he just sat there. "Do I really wanna go in today?" he asked himself, he shook his head with a snort, the thought of Spot flicking across his mind. "I have to go back home at some point right?" he asked himself, not even giving himself an answer before he drove on down the road towards his apartment.

                      When he walked up to his door, he hesitated for a bit before shakily raising his hand up and knocking on the door softly. He bit his tongue and waited for  _someone_ to answer it. He heard a small clicking noise and the door opened. Standing there, he saw Spot. The older boy looked bad, his hair was rough, looking as though it hadn't been washed in a few days, his eyes had heavy bags under them and his cheeks looked a bit sunken. Race noticed that he was leaning on a pair of crutches and his ankle was encased in a cast, as well as one of his hands. "You're back," he muttered dryly, "I missed you too," Race sighed, "Can I come in?" He asked. Spot looked as though he contemplated it for a moment before he stepped to the side, allowing his, well, whatever they were now, in. Race sat on the couch, and Spot sat next to him, his foot propped up on the cushion and his crutches lying on the floor. "So you actually got yourself to the hospital?" Race asked. "Crutchie came by to pick something up, he found me sittin' here and he drove me there," He stated simply, "You really think I drove myself to the hospital?" 

 

                    "You walked your ass home with a broken foot, so I wouldn't doubt it," Race sighed, not looking Spot in the eyes. The apartment was dead quiet until Spot finally broke it, "So, how was Jack's?" he asked. The Italian boy looked confused,  forgetting that he told Spot that he was going to be at Jack's place, "It was okay I guess, I missed here though."

                    "Why didn't you come back then?" Race sighed at Spot's words, "I could never find the right time, and I thought that...I thought that if I came back too soon, you'd hate me," he whispered, tears brimming his eyes, "A-and-" he was cut off by Spot wrapping his arms around him. Race felt his cast scratch against his back through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.  "This is my fault, if I hadn't have been such a dick to you about everythin', then you would've come back sooner," he murmured. Spot pulled away and looked into Race's eyes, "Hey uh, there is somethin' I've been meanin' to ask you," he said. Race's heart lurched, what was Spot going to ask him? In response he stuttered out a "Y-yeah, I do too," thinking about the ring he had bought several weeks before, "but uh, you can go first, mines not that important." Spot dipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, red velvet box. , "No fucking way," Race laughed, digging into his bag for the ring box he had. Spot looked a bit confused unto Race pulled out the box. "I guess it's a yes then?" Spot asked playfully, opening his own to reveal a silver ring with a small stone on it. He took it out and Race stuck his hand out slightly, that being his  'Yes'. Spot slipped it on and Race did the same. "I've been plannin' this for two months an' you come along an' spoil it," Spot teases jokingly. "Really, two months?" 

"How long have you been plannin' it then," he asks. Race just shrugs, "less than a month, I was gonna ask you when you got home last week, but yeah," he sighed. Spot took his boyfriend's, well, fiance now, hand in his own. "Tony, you know I can never stay mad at you," he murmured, "I'm so sorry again for bein' a dick." Race didn't speak a response, he only  cupped the side of Spot's face with his hand and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, when he broke away, he leaned their foreheads together and gave a small grin, "I love you, Sean Conlon, never forget that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mk so uhhhh I kinda used Feathertail's prompt with this buuutt, I couldn't bear to have my son's hearts break


	6. Another question!!

Hey, not that important, but I was thinking, do yall want me to do a few smut chapters?

If you do, submit a couple and circumstance (Note, they'll be done in between the requests I have )


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I found this Prompt online, “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”  
> and I'll be using it while also filling a suggestion for both jjjjjjjo and Gil
> 
> Thanks you two!!!

                    It was a quiet afternoon and Spot sat at the small table in his and Race's apartment kitchen. His sleek laptop sat in front of him and he typed away on it, working on a paper for one of his classes. It was due the next day and he was nowhere near done. A few minutes after he sat down to work, Race walked in and sat down next to him, looking at his screen, "Whatcha doin' Spot?" he asked, a tinge of flirtyness lacing his tongue. " 'm workin' on school stuff" he muttered, not turning to look at his boyfriend. Race gave a look of discontent, "When d'you think you'll be done?" he questioned. Spot just shrugged, "I dunno, I just need to get this done," he explained. Race's hand found a space in Spot's knee as he watched him type. 

The two sat in silence, Race watching his boyfriend type. After a while, he began to trail his fingers farther up Spot's thigh, stopping and rubbing circles at one point. Spot shifted in his seat, "Tony, C'mon," he mumbled. Race didn't stop, and he went a little farther up.

                 Spot didn't even stop his work, “If I have to stop what I’m doing, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” he growls out. Race leaned in closer, his lips nearly grazing Spot’s ear, “Can I test that?” he whispers. In response, Spot whips his head around and presses his lips into Race’s harshly. The younger boy smirked against his boyfriend’s lips, letting out a small noise.

                 Before long, Race was in Spot’s lap and his blond hair was woven tightly through Spot’s calloused hands. Spot pulled away and trailed his lips down Race’s neck. He let out a rigid, shaky moan and rolled his hips a little, feeling Spot stiffen beneath him. Spot pulled Race's shirt up and over his head, leaving him in only his binder, he didn't wait before standing up. Race was still latched on to him, his legs wrapped around his waist.  Spot carried him to their room and dropped him onto the bed. He got onto the bed, his knees on either side of Race and he began to unzip the front of his binder. Race sat up a little so he could pull it off.  When it was off, Race kissed Spot again fervently, his nails gripping his shirts, they separated for a bit so Race could unbutton Spot's jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. He smirked at the sight of Spot's hardened length, "I love you so damn much Spot," he murmured, before reaching to the side table and rummaging through the top drawer until he found a condom package. 

                 While he did that, Spot got to work on removing Race's pants sliding them, with his boxers, to just below his thighs. Race had already unwrapped the condom and started to roll it onto Spot. The older boy grabbed the back of Race's head and slammed their lips together, earning a muffled moan from him, "P-please," he whimpered, his body aching for more contact. Spot smirked, breaking the kiss, "What was that?" he asked teasingly. Race whined again, "Spot, I need you,  _please_." Spot leaned in and nipped at Race's ear, "Tell me what you want," he whispered. Race mumbled something out, his voice breathy. Spot grabbed his chin, making him look at him, "What was that?"

                 "I want you to fuck me Spot," he said, more clearly this time. The shorter boy took this as an invitation to press himself into Race, who cried out at the feeling. After a moment Spot began moving, adopting a rhythm. Race babbled incoherently, arching his hips to meet his boyfriend's. He screwed his eyes shut and he bit his hand to quiet himself down. Spot saw this and stopped his movements, causing Race to let go of his hand and slowly ease his eyes open. Spot grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, "Y'know I love hearin' ya'" he smirks. Race bit his lip and nodded, and with that, Spot resumed his thrusts, going harder this time. 

                 Soon, Race was moaning out again, "S-Sean, I'm c-close," he stammered. Spot groaned a little, feeling Race tighten around him. Not too long after, Race came, spitting out swears and calling out Spot's name. Spot's hips stuttered until he came also. When the two finished, Spot pulled out and slid the condom off, tying it and tossing it in the trashcan. He stood up and began to get dressed again. Race did too, this time, grabbing a sweatshirt from off the floor and putting it on, skipping his binder. "Thank you," he smiled warmly, lying back on their bed. Spot thought about going back to work, but decided against it, instead cimbing into bed with his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him sweetly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok was this good?  
> I've never written smut before.  
> Should I do it again or like, never try it again, ever?


	8. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race and Spot talk about becoming parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another trans Race one, and another 2 (possibly more?) Parter.
> 
> They're married now! This takes place 2 years after Bruised inside and out.  
> Race graduated and Spot's going to graduate soon  
> Race is working as a Spec Ed teacher at an elementary school.  
> Btw all of the modern era trans!race fics are set in the same universe.
> 
> (The 'Bruised inside and out' chapters and 'Bleeding' are included in that although I never said race was trans in those ones.)

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon as Spot pushed his way into his and Race's apartment. His eyes had deep circles under them. When he entered he saw his husband in his usual place, in the small armchair that was tucked away in the corner, his laptop on his lap, which he shut and put onto the ottoman when he saw Spot. 

He gave a bright smile, which made Spot practically  _melt_ , he loved that dorky smile. The shorter boy sat on the couch next to the chair, setting his bag down. Race turned to him, "How was school?" 

Spot gave a fake groan "Disgustin'," he breathed. Race nudged his husband, "only four months right?"

"Five, graduation cant come soon enough," he corrected, laughing a bit, "anyways, did work go well today?" At that, Race brightened up even more, "Oh yeah, the kids have been doin' so well lately, one of the little guys, Alexander, he actually talked today," he rambled, referencing one of the fourth graders from his class, one of the boys with Autism, who had never spoken previously, "An' they're all just so sweet," Race breathed, a soft grin sweeping his face.

The two sat in silence for just a few heartbeats before Race broke it again. "Hey Spot," he murmured, looking at him, but not in the eyes. "What's up, love?" Spot responded, tilting his head. "Would you... ever wanna have our own kids?" He asked, his gaze snapping to his husband's. Spot hesitated, but spoke, "I mean, yes I would, but not till after graduation," he stated.

Race seemed giddy, "really?" Spot laughed in response, "Yeah, of course, but here's the big question, how?" 

Race blinked, "Hm?"

"Would we adopt, or..." he trailed off.

"Oh, I... I really want this to be our child, so I could stop HRT for a while and I could have the baby," he suggested.

"Are you sure?" Spot asked. Race gave a slightly eager nod, "I'll still be able to work for a while, and all is have to do is go check in with my doctor to see if I'm still, y'know... _capable_ ," He laughed, "and if I'm not, oh well, there's always adoption," the taller man grinned, taking Spot's hand in his own.

"God, you're makin' me even more ready for graduation," Spot joked, grinning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, HRT means Horomone Replacement Therapy


	9. Ready? (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched the video of Tommy Bracco reading Sprace fanfic and i feel like God is watching me.

Spot was seated in the auditorium, packed in with the others. The 25 year old breathed out a sigh, his eyes flicking closed. After the long four years, he was finally graduating.  
  
  
  
Before he realized it, the ceremony was starting. The announcer called out name after name and Spot swallowed anxiously, knowing that with his last name being Conlon, he would be up soon.  
  
  
  
With him being caught in a fearful daze, he nearly missed his own name being called out, “Conlon, Sean,” the man called out from the podium. Spot stood up shakily and made his way on the stage, stepping to the podium, where the had stood moments ago. “This school has done nothin’ but good for me, and I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who has helped me along the way, My friends, My professors, and most importantly my amazing husband, Anthony,” he smiled warmly, searching for the blonde in the crowd and soon caught his eyes, “You've been my rock through these last four years, thank you,” he finished off, turning to take his diploma and shake the headmaster’s hand.  
  
Later that day, Race and Spot made their way into the apartment. They had just returned from their post-graduation dinner. Race’s shoulders shook in the cold and at the sudden warmth from the apartment. The two quickly entered and shut the door behind them, shutting out the cold night air.  
  
Race sat down on the couch, motioning for Spot to join him. The shorter boy sat down beside him, pride still glowing in his eyes. “So,” Race began, “a few months ago, I did like I said I was and I went to the doctors,” he grinned. Spot’s heart lurched, and he bit back fear, “What happened?”  
  
“She gave us the go-ahead Spot, and I've stopped therapy so were ready to have a baby,” he explained, “I mean… if you are.” Spot immediately took Race’s hand in his own, “I… yes I am,” he breathed out, and drew Race in for a soft kiss.  
  
The mood shifted almost instantly, as Race gained his signature devilish grin. “You did say after graduation,” he smirked.  
  
“and I intend to keep that promise,” Spot purred, pulling Race onto his lap and grabbing onto his hips. Race gave a squeak of surprise, “W-wait, not here,” he stammered out, shuffling off of Spot. The older boy gave a look of acceptance, “Let's go then,” he smiled, standing up off the couch and nodding towards their bedroom.  
  
When Race got up he stumbled a little, being caught by Spot. The two laughed and made their way to the room, locking the door behind them.   
  
  
  
Eight Weeks Later.  
  
  
  
Race sat up, and he was immediately overcome with a wave of nausea for the past few days, nearly a week, he'd been woken up by being sick, and he just figured he caught a bug at the school. He looked over to his side an noticed that Spot had already left for work. The 25 year old had take up a job the week after graduating as a mechanic, which he had been studying to do.  
  
He groaned, lurching up out of the bed, grabbing his phone off his side table before racing to the bathroom.  
  
After a little, he sat up from where he was crouched in front of the toilet, the taste of vomit still fresh in his mouth. His eyebrows knitted together, this was no stomach bug.He grabbed his phone off the counter and scrolled through his contacts. He searched and searched before coming to Albert. He thought for a moment. The other boy was taking online courses so he’d be home.  
  
He hesitated before pressing the call button and putting it to his ears.  
  
It rung once… twice… and then the ringing was replaced by a tired, “Hello?”  
  
“Oh thank God, are you busy right now Albo?”  
  
“I mean I just woke up, but otherwise, no, what's up?” Albert yawned, mumbling his words. “I need you to get over here,” Race murmured, “and I kinda need you to swing by the drug store for me.”  
  
“for what?” Albert asked, confusion in his voice. “I can't go out myself right now, and I need you to get me a uh… I  need you to get me a pregnancy test.”  
  
“Race, what?”  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
“Why don't you call Spot instead?” He asked tiredly.  
  
"Well, we've been trying, and I don't wanna get his hopes up if I'm not,” he explained.  
  
“I'll be there in ten,” Albert sighed, hanging up.  
  
Race sat his phone back on the bathroom counter. He glanced in the mirror and tugged up his shirt up a little. He noticed that he had gained a litte pudge. He bit his lip, there was no way he wasn't pregnant.  
  
It seemed like years but Al kept up on his promise and got there in ten minutes. In his hand was a grey plastic bag, which he handed to Race, greeting him with a "Morning Tony."  
  
Race took it and opened it to see that he had gotten what he'd asked for. "Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice, your the only one I know that isn't at work or something," he chuckled.   
  
The room was silent for a moment before Race broke the quiet, "You can uh... leave if you want," he explained. Albert took his hand out from his pocket and held it up semi defensively. "I'll stay, I don't got nowhere to be."  
  
"Thanks man," Race breathed, turning and making his way towards the bathroom.   
  
When Race re emerged, he was tapping away on his phone, putting on a timer   
  
"And the wait begins... now," he murmured, pressing 'start' and sitting in the armchair. Albert, after a few moments of silence, spoke up. "How long do you have to wait?"   
  
"The minutes," he breathed, shifting uncomfortably.

 

His eyes were anxious and nothing seemed to happen until Race's phone began to buzz. His breath hitched as he stopped the timer and got up, hesitantly making his way to the bathroom again. When he returned, he held the test stick in his hand and  the anxious look was gone and replaced by an overjoyed one, happy tears coming to his eyes. He grinned happily, “ I’m gonna be a dad,” he beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I might start a druggie!Race au, is that a good idea?


	10. Hiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey

So yeah, dysphoria has kinda released its grip on me???

But

A question lingers

(Let me give you plot ideas) (to be written after the final part of Ready? )

{Oneshot} Race is feeling really dysphoric but Spot's out of town for somethin and he tries to work it out by himself but another character comes over and sees race in his depressed state and tries to help

{Whole new story} Druggie!Race?

 

Gonna be heavy and v personal stuff btw ^^^

 

EDIT: So for Race and Spot's child(ren) Twins or just one???

Also, for one: Boy or Girl 

For two: Boy and boy, girl and girl or boy and girl?


	11. Headcannons-Davey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooo  
> So I haven't told y'all buy I have a very shitty immune system and I'm home sick ATM 
> 
> But here are some headcannons about Davey!
> 
> TELL ME WHO ELSE YOU WANNA SEE

*(means only in some aus)

☆ (Means an add on to the previous hc)

\- He's Autistic* (projecting, sorrrryy)

☆ His Special Intrest would be either psychology or history

\- He has anxiety 

\- He's Gay

\- He has pretty bad spatial awareness

☆like he's always bumping into everything and stuff.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and get medicate chapter 2 out later!


	12. Hi.

Hey,  
I don't think I'll be posting for quite a bit.

My mental health has gone very sharply downwards lately and I'm not alright ATM.

I just wanted to say a few things.

1\. 17 was about my life, yes. I am transgender, and I had a pretty shitty childhood.

2\. I hope to continue all of my stories when I am better.

3\. Things are looking well with my new family.

4\. I love all of you.

5\. I'm going to post a vent piece to my update book in a while so be ready.


	13. Ready? (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different events throughout Race's pregnancy.

The announcement

Nearly three weeks later,  Race decided it was time to tell Spot. Well, he had planned it out three weeks prior when he found out, but he was going to do it when he got home from work that Friday, the Friday that just so happened to be today. 

Spot entered the apartment that afternoon sluggishly, tossing his bag down and flopping back on the couch. Race, who was in their room, came out, holding _something_ in his hands. He smiled at his husband before sitting. "You look like you're feeling better," Spot told him. 

Race had been on and off sick, but little did Spot know, the cause wasn't just some stomach bug. 

"Yeah, I do," The other man agreed, "hey, I have a little give for you," he added on, handing him the box that was in his hands. Spot arched an eyebrow, undoing the small ribbon holding the box shut. When it was undone, he slif the top of the box off, revealing the contents. 

Inside was what looked like a small t-shirt with a pair of converse and 'Brooklyn' written on it. When he took it out however, he noticed it wasn't just a shirt, it was a onesie. His gaze was confused and he studied it for a moment before Race urged him on with a, "Keep going."

He set the onesie down on his thigh and looked into the box again. There was something else, a tubelike object, which on closer inspection by Spot, revealed itself to be a pregnancy test.

Their eyes met before Spot dropped the box but kept the test in his hand

" _santo cazzo, oh mio dio_ Tony, really?" He grinned. Race gave a quick nod and soon Spot's arms were wrapped around him, " _We're gonna be fathers."_ He whispered.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

The appointment.

"Do you see that?" The doctor asked Race, pointing to the screen. It was almost a week after Race told Spot about the baby and it was their first ultrasound. Race focused where the doctor was pointing, he did see something in the grey and black mess, "Is that the head?" 

 "Not  _the_ head,  _one_ of the heads." The doctor smiled. Spot's eyes flew wide, "That means..."

 

"You're going to have twins."

The two boys met eyes, Spot's were full of pride and happiness, whereas Race’s held a look of anxiety. 

" _What?"_

_~~~~~Later that day~~~~~_

"I-Spot, I don't think I can do this," were the first words out of Race's mouth when they got home. Spot looked at him with confused eyes, "What're you talking about?"

"I don't know if my body can handle twins..."

Spot was even more confused at this point. "What do you mean?'

Race hesitated,  "Multiples run in my family but one or more of then never get to go home, My grandmother was a triplet, my mom was a twin,  _I was a twin Sean."_

"You...You were a twin?"

"Yeah, and I was the lucky one, my sister barely took a breath before she died, I don't want to go through the same pain."

Spot sighed, "We can get through this Tony, I promise."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 The Reveal 

 Around a month later, at their latest ultrasound, Spot and Race were given the opprotunity to find out the genders of the twins. They declined though, opting for a reveal party instead.

Finally, the party day rolled around. Jack and Davey thankfully let them hold it in their backyard. It was around half an hour after everybody arrived that they all gathered out back. In the centre of the yard, stood Spot and Race, and in front of them, two large cardboard boxes. They each held a colour of balloons, pink or blue.

When everybody was finally settled and a few people had their cameras out, Race looked at Spot and took his hand, smiling slightly. When he let it go, he gripped the edge of the first box's top and drew in a breath, pulling it off. As soon as the lid was gone, about six different sized balloons, all  _pink,_ floated up to the sky. 

Race's breath hitched in his throat and he grinned wildly, looking back to Spot wordlessly. He then proceeded to do the same with the other box. The same thing,  _pink._

He turned around and launched into Spot's arms, the only thing preventing him from getting impossibly closer would be his belly, which held their  _daughters._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so rushed I'm sorry.....  
> Part 4 will be up when I get the chance!  
> Comment name ideas
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.etsy.com/listing/154202404/brooklyn-converse-baby-one-piece?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=brooklyn%20onesie&ref=sr_gallery-1-1
> 
> Here's the onesie I pictured.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean Conlon was always one for teasing.

Sean Conlon was always one for teasing. Whether it being chaste, playful teasing or more...sensual teasing, it was his thing. He was a trickster. So one night at movie night at Jack and Davey's house, sure enough, Spot was up to his usual antics. Spot teased his boyfriend throughout the whole movie and by the end, Race was wound up tightly.

Not even five minutes after they arrived back to their apartment, Spot had Race pinned on the bed, straddling his hips. Spot's erection was straining against his pants, the outline clearly visible. Race's mouth was bordering on watering as he reached out to trace it with his hand but Spot slapped it away and leaned into Race's ear and harshly whispered, "No touching."

Race whined and shifted his hips slightly. In response to that, Spot grabbed Race's chin to make him face him, "Patience," he growled out. His voice held strictness but his eyes bore into Race's with lust. Race didn't dare move again, although his hips threatened to jolt up when Spot slid his hand off of his chin and down to where his neck met his head and squeezed lightly. Race let out a low groan at the sensation, feeling his core buzz with arousal. What drove him wild was when Spot ground his hips downwards. Race arched his back and gave a sharp gasp, heat pooling furiously in his abdomen.

In response, Spot stilled his movements, released his grip on Race's throat, and began to get up off the bed. "Spot no, come back," Race whimpered, knitting his eyebrows together. Spot scoffed, glancing down where Race lied, "You think you deserve me to come back down there?"

Race shook his head hurriedly, "N-no I don't, but I'll be good, I promise," he insisted, "Spotty p-please."

Spot grinned, returning to his place on Race's lap, "Please what?" He teased, "Please this?" He murmured, rolling his hips again, "Or please this?" 

The taller of the two outright moaned when Spot wrapped what he could of his hand around Race's throat. He tried to manage words but he just choked out another moan. 

Spot leaned into Race's ear and growled lowly, "Tell me what you want baby boy."

"Ngh, Fuck me Spot," He pleaded. Spot smirked, "That's it, good boy." 

With that, Spot got back off of Race and moved him so the back of his knees touched the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned Race's pants and tugged them down, along with his boxers.

Spot smirked at the sight laid out in front of him and drew his hand up his boyfriend's thigh. Race had to physically force himself from writhing in anticipation. Spot leaned in close, close enough that Race could feel Spot's warm breath on his heat. He bit back a moan as Spot lowered his mouth to draw his tongue over the slit painfully slow, settling on his clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently. 

Race's hips jumped up and his hands flew to his boyfriend's hair. Spot tugged away, glaring at Race, "You told me you'd be good Tony."

Race whined sharply at the lack of contact, "I-I did, it felt so good Spottie, I couldn't help it."

"You want me to tie your hands together? Maybe that'll help you be a good boy," he teased. Race nodded, almost too vigorously,  "Dear  _God,_ y-yes it will baby," he pleaded, feeling himself getting wetter by the moment. Spot stood up, smirked down at Race and reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed a small bundle of rope. He set it down and grabbed a condom package out of the drawer too and replaced it in his hand with the rope.

Race shifted to the side so that he lied normally on the bed and waited patiently for instructions, which soon came from Spot. “Hands up baby boy.” Almost immediately, Race touched his wrists together with his arms above his head.

Spot laughed gruffly, unfurling the rope in his hands and tying Race's wrists together  quickly. "Too tight?" The shorter man asked.

Race shook his head, "It's perfectly fine Spottie," he purred. Spot then tied a loop in the rope and fastened it to the bedframe.

Afterwards, Spot backed up to take in Race's current situation, and then undid his own pants, kicking them off before stripping himself of his boxers, letting his length free. He reached over for the condom package and unwrapped it, sliding it on himself. He let out a low growl at the slight contact. He was painfully hard now. 

Race grew impatient, but he knew he had to stay quiet for now. Spot grinned and clambered onto the bed, kneeling between Race's outstretched legs, "Bend your legs," he instructed. The blonde obliged. Spot pressed the pad of his thumb and massaging his clit gently. He could see that Race was biting his lip, hard enough to draw blood, so he leaned down to his ear and whispered out, "Let me hear you hun." 

As soon as Spot said that, Race let out a choked moan. Spot didn't let up until Race's breath hitched a few times, and he cried out, "Ngh, S-spottie, 'm gonna c-cum." Only then did Spot remove his hand and wipe it on the bedsheets. 

"You ready for me darlin'?"

Race nodded fervently, to which Spot responded by sliding into him slowly, inch by inch, making Race sharply whine out. Spot growled in pleasure, stopping when he was buried in his boyfriend. He bent his head low to press open mouth kisses to Race's neck, nipping a little, just to drive him a little bit crazier. He soon began moving his hips, not stopping his mouth, gradually moving down Race's neck, leaving mottled red-purple marks in his wake.

Race whimpered, tugging at his restraints as Spot quickened his pace. "S-Spottie, F-fucking hell, God please,  _harder,"_ He panted, screwing his eyes shut. Spot smirked against Race's neck, driving his hips even harder.

Spot captured his boyfriend's lips in a tender kiss, only parting to moan desperately upon feeling Race pulse around him harshly. He couldn't last much longer at this rate. 

Neither could Race apparently, as nearly three minutes after, he reached his peak, orgasming with a string of swears and Spot's name on his lips. He dragged Spot over the edge with him, the shorter of the two releasing into his condom. Shortly after, he slumped over his boyfriend, panting heavily. 

After they cooled down, Spot sat up and untied Race's wrists, pulling out afterwards. He then climbed off the bed and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trashcan.

When they redressed, Race having removed his binder, curled up on top of Spot, the two giving in to exhaustion and slowly falling asleep.


End file.
